kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Miyabigaoka chess match is the 5th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary The chapter opens with Misaki yelling at the students in the morning when Takumi shows up, after being discharged from the hospital. Misaki is feeling uneasy because of the fact that Takumi recently stole her first kiss. She then recalls that 4 days ago, the student from Seika picked a fight with the students of Miyabigaoka High School and beat them up. Misaki had to report to the scene where the Miyabigaoka students demanded an apology, giving them a week's time. On the other hand, it seems that she is not able to stay calm when Takumi is around. To make things normal, Takumi kisses a guy, named Yukimura (who resembles a girl), which shocks everyone. This leads Misaki to believe that Takumi likes to sexually harass people and she only wasted her time wondering about the kiss. In the café, Misaki is back to her normal self. Satsuki tells her that if there is any problem, she can approach her because every one has their own reasons for doing certain things. Misaki is happy to hear this. The next day Misaki and the two guys, who caused the trouble, along with Takumi tagged along, arrive at Miyabigaoka. Koganei(Miyabigaoka's student who demanded the apology) asks them to apologize calling them low classed and useless. This angers Misaki and she glares at him. She asks the boys about what actually happened on the day of the fight and apologizes for hitting them without listening to their explanations. They explain that one day, they skipped classes and went for shopping, where they were spotted an expensive chess set. At that time, Koganei appeared and, calling them 'flies', he said that this place is owned by his family and it is not a place for Seika's students. Misaki hears the explanation and states to Koganei that firstly, he needs to apologize. This shocks Koganei and he proposes to decide the outcome with a game of international chess. Takumi asks Misaki to let him give it a try. Koganei tells them that he was ranked 4th in the national competition, but Takumi simply ignores him. While playing, Takumi makes a bet with Koganei, stating that if he wins, Koganei will praise Misaki as a 'butterfly'. Takumi manages to defeat Koganei easily, much to everyone's shock. Everyone is on their way back and the boys are very happy with Takumi defeating Koganei and remember the dumb look on his face. Misaki tells them to keep it down or they will disturb the passengers. The boys thank Misaki and Takumi, saying that if anything like this happens again, they will discuss it with Misaki. The boys leave and after a little conversation, Takumi sates that he is always going to love Misaki more, much to her embarassment. On the other hand, Koganei is talking to the Student council president of Miyabigaoka about the incident and aggressive female President of Seika. The president says that Seika's female president sounds interesting. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters